Masquerade
by cracked-out
Summary: Christmas comes a little early for Ty. Explicit Dean/Ty, established Dean/Jaimie, no partner betrayal. References to future Ty/Dean/Jaimie. Brief mentions of Carter/Nicole and Melissa/Chris. Many thanks to my beta.  On LJ with different pen name.


**Title: Masquerade**

**Spoilers: ****Assume all of both seasons are fair game.**

**Summary: Christmas comes a little early for Ty.**

**Rating: NC-17 (for Dean/Ty)**

**Quick notes/warnings: Explicit Dean/Ty, established Dean/Jaimie, no partner betrayal. References to future Dean/Ty/Jaimie. Blink-and-you'll-miss-it mention of Carter/Nicole. Mentioned Melissa/Chris. As always, many thanks to my favorite beta ever. **

**(GB, if you read this, I really appreciated your review for _Benefits_ and would love to further discuss Dean/Ty with you. My fannish e-mail is taylor_serenil AT hotmail DOT com).**

**Masquerade**

Ty's been dreading this party for weeks now. Formal isn't his thing to begin with, but knowing that he's almost certainly going to run into Melissa and Chris _together_ adds an extra layer of annoyance.

And makes him contemplate who he can take as a date, because there's no way in _hell_ he's walking in alone. A sudden mischievious thought floats through his head-Dean owes him a favor from the last time they were under together, and Melissa used to tease him about him and Dean after hearing them call each other "D" and "T" one too many times. So apparently proving her right sounds like a good way to get some of his own back.

He knows Dean's dating Jaimie, but he doesn't expect escort duty to involve more than a little flirtation, a kiss or two at most. He doesn't think she'll mind that too much-hell, she might even appreciate the joke.

So he calls Dean. "Hey, D, I'm calling in that favor you owe me."

"Do I even want to know what I'm in for?" Dean sounds somewhere between curious and worried.

"Black-tie party as my date for the evening."

Ty really wishes he could see Dean's expression, because Dean's laughing his ass off right now, barely getting out "Are you _serious_?"

"Melissa's probably going to be there-her bank's one of the corporate sponsors."

Dean's voice is a little more serious now. "Let me guess-I'll mess with her head more than anybody else you could take, right? At least if I'm acting like your _boyfriend_ and not just your _best _friend."

"Basically, yeah. Jaimie going to be okay with that?"

Dean's laughing again. "Anybody else when it isn't work, no. You-hell, if I give her details afterwards, she already told me I had a free pass if we ever went there."

He knows Dean used to do guys every now and then, and now he's wondering if Dean's ever thought about _him_ like that. Maybe back before Melissa-back when they would take their pickups to the same hotel room sometimes. He always got off just a little better those times, and he's always carefully avoided thinking about _why_. And he's always been way more comfortable being physically affectionate with Dean than any other guy he's ever been friends with.

Once upon a time the thought that he might enjoy Dean being more than friendly with him would have sent him running for the hills. He's still not entirely comfortable with it, but he's not expecting to have major difficulties with Dean playing his guy for the evening, either.

Which brings up a less emotionally loaded but still important issue. "You got a tux?"

"I can get one, no problem. Custom-tailored even-Carter introduced me to one of his contacts when I needed to look upscale for a job a while back. All I need to know is how soon I need it."

"December 20th-it's their Christmas party."

"That'll work-all the bad guys are taking off for the holidays. Hell, _Carter's_ even taking off for the holidays-I guess having Nicole back in his life's doing him some good."

* * *

He's not planning on getting _plastered_, but he's also not planning on doing this whole thing stone-cold sober. Hell, he opened up the safe enough to hire a limo for the night so he wouldn't _have_ to be. He's already taken a couple of shots of laced eggnog when Dean knocks on his door.

Which he's grateful for, because it blunts the edges of his reaction to seeing Dean in a tux and completely clean-shaven. He's always known Dean's good-looking-hell, he's heard people call him "pretty" a few times. But he's never appreciated Dean's looks the way he is right now, either.

"Ready for our big performance?" Dean's smiling easily, and it makes Ty relax. Whatever he looks like, this is still _Dean_, still his best friend.

"I got us a limo to add to the show. I don't know about you, but I figure this is going to go a whole lot easier if I don't have to be able to drive afterwards."

Dean's nodding at that. "You better have that minibar stocked up with the good stuff, then."

Dean must be getting into character, because once they're on their way he's damn near cuddling up to Tyand offering him sips from the same bottle he's drinking out of. Which, okay, they've done plenty of times before, but it's still something Ty wouldn't do with just anybody.

There's already a pretty big crowd in the hotel ballroom when they get there. Ty's not sure how broad to play this-he's letting Dean take the lead on that one. He sees a few of Melissa's co-workers gathered by the bar. Dean must have noticed the direction of his glance, because there's suddenly a warm hand on the small of his back, leading him towards them. Or maybe just towards the booze. They get drinks, exchanging a few social pleasantries. He can feel their stares at his choice of escort. He's sure their body language is adding to those stares, because Dean's doing all the subtle little things he does with Jaimie and Ty's doing his best to play along.

He's a little frightened by exactly how easy it _is_ to play along. It just feels like a step closer than they've always been physically.

They wander off into the crowd. Ty's looking for Melissa, but he's still surprised when Dean whispers in his ear, "Melissa at 2 o'clock. Don't look, but we're right under the mistletoe." Ty feels a light nip at his earlobe before Dean's lips are on his. He opens his mouth at the first touch of Dean's tongue, determined to make this look good. Dean's got one hand covering the back of Ty's neck and the other slowly stroking up and down his back. Ty's not quite sure what to do with _his_ hands, finally settling them lightly on Dean's waist. He's very surprised at the shock waves of sensation that Dean's expert tongue and soft lips are sending through him-he's actually starting to get hard. He's even more surprised that Dean is too, and that his body's instinctive reaction is to pull Dean closer, damn near grinding on him.

When they come up for air, he hears a gasp. When he looks towards the sound, he sees Melissa, and her expression is a mixture of shock and anger. If they weren't in public, he'd worry about getting his face slapped. Instead, he feels a pang of guilt when he hears the pain in her voice as she says, "No wonder we couldn't make it work. How long..." she trails off, and Dean's the one to answer her unspoken question.

"Not while he was with you. I'm not a big enough bastard for that."

Her expression eases a little at Dean's words. And a little more when Ty adds, "I hope Chris is treating you right." He's surprised that he actually means the words. Apparently it's been long enough that he can honestly wish her happy, even if it's not with him.

"He's definitely doing that." Chris comes out of the crowd a moment later, and this time it's Dean and Ty's turn to watch a mistletoe kiss. Ty's still a little jealous of Chris as he sees Melissa practically melt in his arms, but he's also still considerably off-balance from Dean's kiss.

He's not sure which emotion prompts him to tell Chris after they break apart, "You damn well better take _good_ care of her, because you don't want to deal with me if you don't," with just a hint of threat in his voice.

Melissa actually smiles just a little at that. And her voice sounds sincere when she tells Ty that she wishes him a Merry Christmas. Ty returns the good wishes as Chris and Melissa head back into the main part of the ballroom.

Dean waits for them to be totally swallowed up by the mass of people before he says "Okay, we messed with your ex's head, now can we get the hell out of here and out of these penguin suits already?"

The visual that flashes through Ty's mind at that scares him a little. He's seen Dean undressed often enough to know _exactly_ what his body looks like beneath the formal attire-he's just never wanted Dean undressed for _him_ before. And he's never wanted to give Dean a show before either. He isn't sure how much he's up for beyond that, though. Although his body is telling him that more kisses and less clothes sound like excellent ideas. With that in mind, he gives Dean a long look-over and smiles as wickedly as he can manage before agreeing to leave.

They're trading sips again on the way back to Ty's. Ty's not falling-over drunk by a long shot, but he's definitely buzzed when he invites Dean to come upstairs with him after tipping the driver and grabbing the bottle they've been drinking.

Dean waits until they're inside to kiss Ty again. He moves slowly enough that Ty could have pulled away easily well before their lips actually made contact. It's slow and lazy, a getting-to-know-you kind of kiss. Ty can feel his body starting to respond all over again. And maybe this should scare him, maybe he'll freak in the morning, but right now he wants to see where this can go.

He slides his hands underneath Dean's shirt in back, feeling warm skin and hard muscle underneath them. "Want to slip into something more comfortable?"

"Yeah-your bed." Ty takes a deep breath at that. Bed makes this seem a little more real, but that's actually something of a turn-on. They're both still wearing their pants when they reach Ty's bed, but everything above their waists hit the floor nearly simultaneously. Ty kicks off his shoes, pulling his dress socks off as well as he sees Dean echo his moves. Dean pushes him back into the mattress. He's not sure what's coming next.

He doesn't expect Dean to start tracing every tattoo he can reach in Ty's present position, first with his fingers, then with his tongue. Ty's getting harder with every touch, every lick. And a quick look down shows Dean's doing the same. Dean starts drifting down Ty's body slowly. He looks up at Ty when he reaches the end of bare skin. Ty just nods at the question in Dean's eyes. Dean unfastens Ty's pants before he tugs at the waist. Ty lifts his hips enough to let Dean finish undressing him. This time when Dean looks up, there's no question in his eyes, just heat. Dean pulls a condom from somewhere, rolling it down Ty's dick slow enough to be a tease. In the back of his head, Ty thinks _he's giving me one more chance to say no_. No is the _last _thing on Ty's mind.

Ty's embarrassed at the completely undignified sound he makes at the first light touch of Dean's tongue. Even through the latex, Dean's mouth feels incredible as he starts taking Ty deeper bit by bit. And once he starts blowing Ty in earnest, one hand wrapped around his cock, moving in rhythm with his mouth, one idly playing over Ty's body, Ty's only thought besides _more_ is _why didn't we do this __**years**__ ago? _When Dean starts using his tongue as well as sucking, Ty's completely lost to pleasure. He barely manages a husky "D" when he's just about to come. The sensation of Dean swallowing around him stretches out his orgasm until it's almost painful. Dean seems to sense when to stop, though. Dean carefully pulling off the condom just adds to the aftershocks.

It's a long moment before Ty has enough brainpower to realize Dean's still got his pants on. Which hardly seems fair, so he starts working them off. Feeling Dean's hard-on as he does is new, but definitely not any kind of a turn-off. He's tentative at first once it's bare skin on bare skin. He stops for a moment to slick up his hands, because _he_ doesn't usually enjoy jacking off dry and he's just going by what he likes for the moment. Dean's not shy about telling him what feels good at first. Ty can't help grinning when Dean's words turn to pure noise. He's curious, so he explores a little bit. Dean's volume increases noticeably when Ty starts playing with his nipples, and even more when Ty carefully bites along his neck. Dean's orgasm actually surprises Ty, he'd been so wrapped up in Dean's reactions to what he was doing. Once he's fairly sure Dean's completely done for, he wipes his hand off on his sheets. He's _really_ surprised by the thought that cleaning Dean up with his tongue might be fun. He's definitely not ready for that yet, though, so he gives Dean a hand up as he says,"Shower time."

He's shared a shower any number of times before with someone he'd just been intimate with, but that someone being Dean is still a little bit of a shock even after the sex. Especially since he's checking Dean out in ways he's never looked at a guy before.

He's wondering what this means now that he can think again, both for his relationship with Dean and Dean's relationship with Jaimie. Sure, Dean'd _said_ he was a free pass, but actually going there might be a completely different story. He knows his question's going to kill the afterglow, but he needs to know. "What about Jaimie?"

Dean's smile reassures him. "Jaimie said if you wanted, I could bring you home and we could _both_ play with you. And if you didn't want that, she could live with the _occasional _bit of fun."

Dean's first suggestion intrigues him. His attraction to Jaimie was a long way from instant, but it's definitely there now. He isn't sure if it's enough to build something serious on, but he'd definitely be willing to try. He's already tried and failed at the conventional thing-maybe something a little less conventional is what he really needs. "How about we start with breakfast for three in the morning?"

He doesn't feel up to anything more complicated than sleep right now. Dean gives him one more surprise when he cuddles up as Ty draws the covers over them. Ty vaguely remembers smiling sleepily at that when he wakes up in the morning.

* * *

Dean kisses him on the cheek when _he_ wakes up before reaching for the ringing phone.

"Hey, Jaimie, where do you want me and Ty to bring you breakfast from?"

Ty can't really hear Jaimie's end of the conversation, but he can see the grin it's putting on Dean's face.

"Okay, okay, two potato and egg with bean, one bacon and egg, and a Mexican Coke, right? We'll be right there, sweetheart."

Dean looks over at Ty and then at his closet. Ty just nods. It's not the first time they've worn each other's clothes, and it's definitely not like they can wear their tuxes out this morning. Ty just grabs a T-shirt and jeans, barely even looking at what he picked.

He _does_ look at Dean-and is surprised all over again when he appreciates the view of Dean in skintight jeans and a form-fitting black T-shirt.

Ty doesn't really feel like driving right now, especially since he has no idea where Jaimie's breakfast is waiting. "You drive, okay?"

"You get to call in the order then. Number's under Mama Rubio's in my contacts, I want migas with corn tortillas, order whatever you want-I'm buying."

Ty locks up as they head out. He's seriously wondering what kind of reception he's going to get from Jaimie.

He's _not_ expecting the one he actually does get when she opens the door. Yeah, her kissing Dean hello is nothing unusual, but her kissing _him_ the same way...Apparently she figured if he was coming with, he was up for the full package. Which judging from his reaction to her kiss, at least his body is.

They don't say anything until they've scarfed down pretty much everything they've ordered. And it's Jaimie who breaks the silence. "So how _is_ Ty in bed, Dean?" she asks, grinning just a little.

Dean'd warned him that Jaimie wanted details, but he hadn't expected her to be quite that blunt about it. And Dean's response makes him glad his blush response is pretty much trained out of him.

"Damn good hands, talented mouth. Likes to experiment."

"I like the sound of that. You willing to experiment with both of us, Ty?" Jaimie's voice is serious now, and her eyes are searching his face for any hint of reaction.

Ty pretty much knew that coming over here, like this, was an unspoken _yes_ in itself, but he's glad to have it spelled out. He nods, and then adds, "Look, I've never done this, and if it _doesn't_ work, I don't want it to mess us up as a team." He doesn't add _and I don't want to lose my best friend, either_, but he suspects they both can guess that without him adding it.

"We've talked about this, about you. Dean's wanted you as more than a best friend for a long time. And I like you a lot, trust you with my life and his, think _you're_ hot, and think the two of you would be hot together." She pauses, then grins. "I think it's worth a shot."

Fin


End file.
